Tangled Web
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Sophia and Grissom have been dating awhile, but his thoughts turn to Sara.


I walked down the hallway in search of the one person that I hated. Sophia was talking with Grissom in his office flirting as usual as I came in shutting the door. They both jumped seeing me glaring at her.

"Sara, ever hear of the knock?" She asked

"Why did you put in a complaint about me to Ecklie?"

Grissom put down the paper he was holding on the desk then he came around Sophia to look at me.

"What complaint?" He asked

"Sophia made a complaint against me informing Ecklie that I had an argument with the victim's family."

Grissom looked at Sophia.

"Your supposed to notify me about this Sophia."

"I watched you talk to the father. You were way out of line!" Sophia said, ignoring Grissom walking over to me.

"He abused the little girl!"

"You can't make assumptions! Suppose we arrest him and it turns out he had nothing to do with this, you would leave the man in jail when he could be innocent?"

"Sara, Sophia enough!" Grissom said, coming over to us. "Sara, I have to agree that you may have acted prematurely."

I looked at Sophia looking smug behind Grissom.

"I knew you would take her side." I said, before leaving.

Grissom ran out of the building grabbing my arm.

"Sara."

I made him let me go as I looked behind to see if Sophia followed then at him.

"You know, before she came….life around here was bearable, but now it's like I don't know where I am."

"Do you want me to tell you that you did the right thing?"

"No, I want you to…." I said, stopping as I realized what I was going to say. "Nothing."

He watched me back away slowly before turning to walk to my car. I tossed and turned unable to sleep. I sat up thinking about Grissom. I dressed getting my keys driving to his house. His lights were still on as I ran up the front stairs to his front door. I rang the bell hearing him walk over to the door opening. I held a breath looking at him in his black tee shirt and gray pajama pants looking at me stunned.

"Hey." I said, nervously.

"Sara, are you okay?" He asked, looking me up and down.

"I'm fine….I just couldn't sleep."

"Oh, well come in."

I walked in hearing soft music coming from somewhere. He closed the door looking at me. Suddenly a door came open and I heard someone walking out.

"Gil, I thought we were…." Sophia said, stopping as she saw me. I looked at her wearing a see through short robe over a skimpy outfit underneath. Her expression became an angry one as she looked at me folding her arms over her chest.

Grissom just silently waited by the door. I looked over at him as he looked at me.

"I….should go." I said, almost running to the door. I opened rushing out. Sophia rolled her eyes going into the bedroom as Grissom looked at the door then he walked to the bedroom seeing Sophia changing her clothes.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Leaving!" She shouted

He walked over taking her by the arms pulling her to face him.

"Calm down."

"Gil, you are going to have to decide." She said, sighing.

"Decide?" He asked

"Yeah, between Sara and I."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

She made him let her go as she went around picking her clothes up.

"I don't know why you even care about Sara."

"I care about you." He said

"Then stop seeing and talking to her." She said, looking at him.

"I can't do that. I am her boss."

"Then transfer her to day shift." She said, putting her clothes on the bed as she walked over to him putting her hands on his cheeks.

"I can't do that either."

"Gil, I want to be in a relationship with you, but you have decide." She said, leaning in kissing him.

We all had a dinner meeting in the conference room in the building next shift. I sat at the other end stabbing at lettuce as Sophia and Grissom sat at the other end eating and talking to the others. Grissom looked at me as I held my head up against my hand. Everyone started leaving as Grissom sat watching me still. I sighed putting a lid over my uneaten food. I stood picking the container up going to the door.

"Not hungry?" He asked, behind me.

I looked down then I faced him. He sat back in his seat looking at me.

"I already ate earlier."

He nodded swinging his chair around a little bit.

"Is that all?" I asked

"No."

"What?"

"Sit down." He said, motioning me to sit down near him. I moved over slowly laying my container down and sitting down sighing. I looked down as he looked at me. "Want to tell me why you are not eating?"

"I am eating!" I said, looking at him.

"Sara, shouting is not helping." He said, sitting up in his chair "I just asked you a simple question."

"I am eating." I said, calmly.

"Why are you avoiding everyone?"

I sighed looking down.

"I am just concerned. You haven't been yourself since….." He said, leaving off the last part as we both knew what he was about to say.

"Grissom, I am fine really." I said, standing. "Am I done?"

"Yes."

I got my container throwing it out at the door before walking away. He watched me go knowing I was lying.

Sophia kissed Grissom's head as he sat at his desk working in his office. Grissom moved his head away as she sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"I'm just thinking."

"What about?" She asked, touching his head.

"Work. Why don't you go home rest and I will call you later." He said, looking at her.

She moved back looking at him.

"Okay what is going on?"

"Nothing." He said "I just have to work."

She walked away stopping to look at him.

"Call me."

"I promise."

She didn't look happy. He looked down then he stood walking out going to the hallway seeing me coming his way stopping as I saw him.

"Hey." He said

I said nothing as he came over to me.

"Look, I know we haven't exactly been on friendly terms lately, but I was wondering if you would like to go to a diner and eat."

"Why don't you take Sophia?" I asked, walking past him. He grabbed my arm making me turn around.

"She went home. You look hungry."

"I am fine." I said, trying to move away.

"Sara, please?" He said, looking into my eyes. I slowly nodded feeling his grasp on my arm lesson. We drove to a diner not far from the lab and sat down ordering. Grissom sat back in the chair across from me watching as I looked out the large window on the left trying to avoid his stare.

"How have you been?" He asked, making me look at him.

"Fine." I said

"You seem sad. Want to talk about that?"

"Grissom, why are you so interested in me?" I asked

"I just thought you needed to talk."

"No."

He sat closer to the table looking down as I looked to the side.

"Sara, I am concerned about you."

I looked at him. He lifted his eyes looking at me.

"I can tell you are struggling with something. I want to help."

"Are you worried I might do something?"

"Yes."

"Well, I am not." I said, looking down.

He reached over touching one of my hands. He felt how cold my fingers were. I looked down at his hand touching mine.

I swallowed looking at him as he looked at me. The waitress brought our food then walked away. He pulled his hand away preparing to eat. I recovered as I watched him lift his fork looking over at me.

"I am not eating until you eat." He said

I sighed taking up my fork lifting up a piece of lettuce eating. He nodded putting his fork into his food. After we finished and he paid for the meal we walked outside. I squinted at the sun putting on my sunglasses as he did.

He walked over opening the passenger side door for me. I stepped over to enter, but I turned to look at him. He put his hand on my arm helping me inside then closing the door. We got back to the lab and he parked beside my car. I watched him turn off the engine then sit back in his seat.

"Thank's for the meal." I said, ready to exit.

"Sara, when can I see you again?"

"You see me every day." I said

He looked at me.

"I mean like this."

"You mean this is not just a weird mood your in?"

"I don't think this is a weird mood."

"I think it is." I said

"Sara, I like you."

I sat looking at him in shock. He watched me get out of the car fast and leave. I got home sliding down to the floor in stunned silence. He liked me went over and over in my head. I jumped hearing a knock at my door. I stood opening the door seeing him.

"What….do you want?" I asked, shaking.

"To talk to you."

"I…really want to sleep."

"I won't be long." He said

I swallowed opening the door for him. He walked through looking around. I shut the door fidgeting.

"So what's up?" I asked

"You ran away and I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said, looking at me.

"I am okay." I said

I looked away from his probing stare as we stood in silence. I heard him come closer. My shaking became worse as he lifted up a hand touching my cheek. Closing my eyes I felt his soft fingers caress my skin. He moved closer and I opened my eyes looking at him. His gaze fell onto my lips. I let out a shaky breath as his head moved closer. I leaned forward closing my eyes feeling his breath on my face. We were about to touch when his cell phone went off. He moved away sighing as he lifted his phone answering it. I walked past him nervously sitting on the couch hearing him talk.

"No, I went out and had something." He said "I'll call you later."

He hung up then he came over seeing me glancing at him.

"That was…"

"Sophia." I said

"Yeah." He said, looking down.

"Grissom, what just almost happened…..?"

"Yes?" He said

I stood looking at him.

"I can't compete with Sophia….I won't compete with anyone. I don't want to be hurt. I know you would hurt me eventually. I would be paranoid expecting to have my heart ripped out."

"Sara." He said, coming closer.

"You better go." I said, looking down.

He stared at me then he slowly walked out. I sat down again looking down.

A month later Grissom sat on his couch with Sophia up against him watching a movie while eating an egg roll. Grissom turned the movie off causing Sophia to look at him making a sound.

"Why did you turn it off?"

"I wanted to ask you something." He said

She threw the half-eaten egg roll on the plate on the coffee table before turning to face him.

"I am all ears."

He took her hand.

"What do you think of going away with me someplace for a weekend?"

She smiled squeezing his hand.

"Really?"

"I think we are at that stage."

"Great. Where will we go?"

"I'll think of somewhere and let you know." He said

She smiled moving back to put her head on his arm as he turned on the movie again. He thought about me again.

I had a beer watching the same movie at my place. I set the empty bottle down on the table next to the couch and sat back on the couch. Reaching up I touched my lips thinking about the kiss that almost happened.

The next week Grissom and I were working together in a house. I came up the stairs seeing Grissom working in a closet. I walked over watching him scraping some blood off the wood of the doorway. I knelt down looking at a spot inside the closet wall. He looked over at me as I moved in more looking at the spot.

"Is that blood?" I asked

He moved in beside me looking in at the spot. That's when the door went shut. I jumped turning shining my light on the door. Grissom stood trying to open the door, but it remained shut.

"What happened?" I asked

"The door shut and it's stuck." He said

I shook feeling the old claustrophobia feeling kick in. Grissom tried a few more times to get in. I pulled my knees up trying to control my breathing.

"Sara, are you all right?" He asked, as he knelt down.

"I…can't…breathe!" I said, starting to hyperventilate.

"Your claustrophobic?" He asked

"Yes!" I said

I felt him moving around pulling me to him rubbing my arms.

"We are going to get out of here. Just take some calm breaths."

I tried to and after a few minutes I started to calm down. Grissom held me still getting his cell phone out dialing.

"Brass, we are stuck in the closet on the second floor… Okay bye." He said, hanging up

I closed my eyes moving my head closer to his chest. He listened as Brass and some other people came up the stairs. Grissom stood waiting. I squinted as the door opened.

Grissom drove us along the streets only to turn off a road and stop. I looked around then I looked at him. He looked at me as he undid his seat belt moving over towards me.

"Grissom, what are you doing?"

"An experiment." He said, before kissing me. I knew as soon as it happened I would be lost. His lips were soft and warm enticing me. I felt him pull back only to have me follow. His hands went to my neck and hair. I reached over grasping his coat and his head. He tilted his head and I moved over to him causing the kissing to become hurried. He pulled me the rest of the way onto his lap. Our breathing changed. He moved back as I moved my lips to his neck. He closed his eyes hearing his cell phone ring.

He picked it up putting it to his ear as I continued to nibble on his skin.

"Grissom." He said, trying to calm his breathing. "Hello Cath."

I moved to look at him as he listened.

"Okay, tell him I will be right there." He said, before hanging up. "Ecklie wants to see me."

I started to move off him, but he pulled me back. His hand went to my cheek.

"This will have to keep for another time."

"Will there be another time?" I asked, looking at his lips.

"Yes." He said, moving to kiss me again.

I went back to work as he met with Ecklie. Sophia smiled as she watched him come into his office an hour later. He smiled at her as he put his papers on the desk.

"Up for an early night?" She asked

"Ah…I think I'll have to take a rain check on that."

"Come on Gil, it's been a week." She said, putting her arms around his neck.

His phone went off. Sophia grabbed it looking at it before he got hold of it. She blew him a kiss before leaving. He hung up after talking to Greg looking at the doorway.

Grissom went out to his car watching people leave. He decided to walk to the park next door and think. I moved waking in bed hearing my doorbell go off. I got up and walked to the door opening it seeing Grissom looking tired.

"Hey." He said

"Hey." I said, yawning.

"Did I wake you?"

"It's okay, come in." I said

He came in as I shut the door yawning again.

"Want something to drink?" I asked

"No." He said

I walked over to him watching him smile putting his hand on my messy hair. I put my head against his shoulder as his arms went around me. He put his head on my shoulder sighing. I lifted my head looking at him as he did the same. He watched me reached down lifting up my red tee shirt taking it off. Grissom looked down then up again. I trembled as I reached for his hand lifting it up to touch my chest. He looked down then he moved forwards crashing his mouth against mine.

I moaned as he pushed me to the couch making me fall back. Clothes were thrown off and the hurried exploring of bodies became our obsessive task.

I moved jumping as I woke feeling a warm naked body against mine. Blushing a little as I remembered what happened hours ago I pulled the blanket that covered us up against my chest looking at him. He moved opening his eyes seeing me looking down at him.

"Did we really…do what I think we did?" I asked

"Afraid so." He said, sighing.

"What time is it?"

He lifted up his arm looking at the wrist watch he had on.

"Almost three."

I looked around seeing the clothes lying on the floor.

"Any regrets?" He asked, as he sat up kissing my bare back.

"No, you?"

"Yes." He said, watching me turn to look at him. "I regret not doing this years ago."

I smiled leaning back down as he leaned down kissing me. His phone on the floor rang as he looked over.

"Could be important." I said

"Right now I don't care." He said, kissing me again.

It went off again making him look over at it again. I sighed watching him.

"You had better get it." I said

He got off me and stood in his blue boxers walking over getting the phone. I smiled watching him answer it as I stood pulling the blanket around me as I walked past him to the bedroom. He smiled watching me go past slowly stepping on the end of the blanket. I turned looking down at his foot trying to get free. He raised his eyebrow smiling. I shook my head yanking the blanket and walking into the bedroom.

I was in the shower when he came in. I jumped as he opened the door.

"I have to go." He said

I turned off the water and trembling with cold until he wrapped a large towel around me. He kissed my head touching my hair.

"I'll see you at work." He said

"Okay." I said

He nodded walking out.

Sophia came in looking upset seeing Grissom at the front desk.

"Hey." He said

"Can we talk?" She asked

"Yeah." He said, getting his mail. They walked into his office and he closed the door walking over to put his mail on his desk then he faced her. She stood by the door looking at him.

"What's up?" He asked

"That's what I want to know." She said "Are you seeing someone?"

"Yes." He said

"Is it serious?"

"It's past serious." He said

"I see." She said

"I am sorry."

She looked down nodding slowly.

I was getting ready for work in the locker room when Grissom came in. He walked over to me pulling me by the arm to the shower area where it was more discreet.

He kissed me slowly pulling me closer to him. I moved back smiling as he searched my face.

"I just talked to Sophia." He said, watching my smile fade. "I told her it's over."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I have always known that you and I were meant to be together. What do you think?"

"This is happening so fast….I do love you and I want to be with you."

"I love you." He said

I felt my heart explode as he told me the three words I dreamed of hearing. He seemed to feel the same because I felt his heart racing when he pulled me into a hug.


End file.
